Let's play a little
by ElenDome
Summary: Newcomers are supposed to be shy and obedient. Old residents are supposed to know when to quit. It's not like Ichigo was sensitive about his territory but when a blue-haired punk with a devil-may-kiss-my-ass attitude enters his room, he really needs to set some boundaries. GrimmIchi, AU, OOC, yaoi, language, alcohol abuse... –Noxi
1. Gaming Rules

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soulfly, don't own their fucking masterpiece of a World scum and still don't own Bleach. FML._

_Oh, sweet, planning on publishing this easy reading with no literate value whatsoever on 15th. But due to my chronic incompetence at meeting deadlines, I AGAIN missed the date.  
I'm blaming it on the smutty part, since it was my first time...  
_

_Berry, I got you a present..._

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

One lonely ray of light shone through the shades of a college dorm and landed on messy locks of bright orange hair. As the time passed it traveled lower and soon the owner of the fiery mess was squirming and turning his head to hide his face in the pillow. He tried to fall back asleep but his head was throbbing like it held a whole construction site on Monday morning and his mouth felt like something crawled in there through the night and died a gruesome death. He tried to lift himself up to go and brush the carcass out with a ton of toothpaste but raising only his head he realised that he is probably just as drunk as he was when he jumped to bed few hours before.

_Fuck whiskey. Should've stuck with beer... oh, wait. _

Slowly few memories started crawling back and his still pretty wasted mind tried to make sense of it. The only thing he remembered clearly were the plans of his new roommate's initiation, which usually included a retarded tradition to drink fresh meat under the table and get creative with the consequences. The only problem was, the fucking bluenette just didn't go down with the beer flood and him and other already tipsy bastards got the idea of adding some fire to it.

_The fucker probably stood his ground but fell nevertheless... right?_

He frowned by the feeling that awoke in his stomach. Still undecided if he'll just stay in bed for another decade or puke his guts out in that exact moment, he shifted his body towards the wall, so that he would avoid the sun burning his skull into another dimension.

Boy, was he in for a surprise.

Right there, next to him, lay his blue-haired roommate, back pressed against the wall, his hands crossed under his head for support and his pierced lips parted lightly as he was still sound asleep.

The redhead lifted himself on his elbows, trying to remember how exactly the newbie landed on his side of the room, they both naked as the day they were born and clothes discarded all-around.

_What do you think, fucking Einstein? !_

_Oh shit._

He quickly jumped up and fought his way to the bathroom, barely having time to lift the toilet cover and emptied his insides out down the drain. He hadn't felt that miserable in a long time but after a thorough water rinsing and brushing the hell out of his teeth, he felt presentable enough to return to the room. His roommate now made himself comfortable, sprawled over his bed, gripping the pillow and snoring quietly.

_It's more of a purr actually. _

Leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, the redhead took one good glance at his roomie and slowly, some of the lost yesterday came slithering back...

+x+x+x+x+x+x+

_24 hours earlier_

Ichigo was in his dorm room. He returned half an hour ago, after suffering through some seriously useless morning lectures. He really wasn't a morning person and usually it took two black double-sized and sugared-to-the-point-of-syrup coffees just to get him until midday and after that he could live with only one more.

So, he was now lounged on his bed, sipping on black sugary goodness and reading what was probably a hundredth article that week.

As an Economics and business student he had to stay informed with current state of economy crisis and he really was into all that stocks, investments and capital flow, but this article was the most pure and utter presumptious mouth diarrhea ever.

_Holy shit this had to be the most retarded article ever... I wonder whose cock did you suck, S.G., to get this job you are so fucking useless at. _

Ichigo let out a sigh and put down the yellow highlighter he held in his hand without marking a single thing. _I mean, I would probably write a shitty one too but this... _He shook his head in disbelief. _Fucking idiot, of course transfer of residence has effect on pre-existing losses, but HOW THE FUCK did you forget about single-market differences..._

His head started pounding a little. Irked, he threw the article on the floor and picked up another one, annoyed by the thought of what kind of debates will ensue about this poor excuse for an expert's shit-cascade. Some of his schoolmates almost orgasmed to death when they could cite someone's published work and made Ichigo's brain rather contemplate an aneurism than hear the words 'let me cite...' ever again.

_And I'll be a fucking cock-blocker again for trying to explain that what this S.-fucking-G. is proposing .jackshit. Thanks asshole, for assuming everybody thinks with their own fucking brain._

He had it for a moment and just stood up to grab a pack of smokes, when he heard a soft knock on the door.

»Yeah?« he was now rummaging through the books, stacks of papers and other junk on his desk to find a lighter.

»H-hi... um... is this 156?«

Ichigo turned to look at the newcomer and would very much love to answer him but was kind of lost for words.

There stood a young man with blue hair so bright it had to be bleached to hell and back. Ichigo could count at least six piercings on his face only and there he was, sporting a black T with '_finish thy business' _written on it in bloody lettering around some equally bloody gloves and chains and ripped black jeans.

»Oy, um... speak english...?« The raised pierced eyebrow snapped Ichigo right out. _What the fuck am I doing, I've seen much worse so why should I get all fucktarded now..._

Two fingers clicked right in front of his nose.

»OK, snap out of it will you?«

Ichigo just shook his head. His eyes were now attacked by a grin so wide he flinched.

»Aaah, the princess is awakened.«

»Get away, you're fucking up my personal space. Yes, it's 156. Who are you again?«

The blue eyed man streched out his hand and Ichigo took it.

»Your new roomie. Grimm's the name.«

_Grimm? This stupid puny brain of mine..._

»Ichigo.«

The tall and lean-figured bluish monster now raised both of his eyebrows: »You know this just calls for stupid references, right?« _Oh goody, we're using long words now. _»Your parents must hate you. Or wish you were a girl.«

With that, he turned on his heel and stepped out of the room just to retrieve his sportsbag, which he then threw in a closet. Without unpacking he threw himself on the free bed and crossed his hands behind his blue messy head.

Ichigo was astounded for a moment but hey, no one can blame him, it was rather rare that he was taken aback on his own turf. Regaining some composure he sat down and watched the obnoxious something on the other side of the room.

»Who said I wasn't?«

Grimm jumped up on the bed and widened his eyes at him: »You shittin'me right?« he studied Ichigo's face for a second and then sported another wide grin, showing his perfect-white set. »Damn, too bad, that would at least make you interesting.«

Ichigo laughed. _This one is either going to annoy me to the point of harakiri or become one of the best roommates ever. _»Go out and come back when you are out of PMS, will you?«

»Ahh, girl references again...« The blue-haired creature was now eyeing the pack in Ichigo's hand.

»Weren't you going somewhere with that? Can I bum one?« _Of course, first this, then we take Manhattan. _Ichigo stood up again and made his way to the door.

»You coming? No way in hell am I letting you smoke in the room.«

Grimm grinned again and followed him through the common room to a small balcony. Ichigo offered him one – _which he will return with interests, poor newbie- _and lit his own. Inhaling deeply he grunted in pleasure and didn't notice the side-glance his roommate was giving him.

»I think I heard a pornstar making exact same noises once.«

Ichigo snorted and tipped the ashes over the balcony. »Bet he was good.«

»Bet he was actually a she, but nice try.« _Fuck, he really won't let me forget this._

»So, back to basics. What's your specialty?«

Grimm blinked for a moment but then recognised the question. »Cheating on tests and graduating as a valedictorian, though they didn't let me do the speech. Something about my hair and I will fucking love them for the rest of my life for that. Now it's journalism.«

»First year?«

»Yeah...«

They stood in silence for a few moments and Ichigo couldn't help but throw a few glances at his new roomie. _Weird, yes, but then there's this blue hair-blue eyes combination...sickly appealing. _Then he reminded himself that one really should not be creeping out the younger man on his first day. _But I bet he gets harrassed all the time, if only one can look past all that fucking metal on his face._

Right then a beeping noise came out of Grimm's pocket and he took out his phone. He slid the screen unlocked and read, what was apparently a quite long message. Not noticing the effect his appearance had on Ichigo he chuckled, put the cigarette between his beastly canines and started typing back.

_Holy shit he looks untamed. It's not just the attire. He could dress like a fucking boy-scout and still make you shit your pants with self-consciousness. _

»When you finish eye-raping me, will you show me where I can buy these?« He took the cigarette out of his mouth and waved with it, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Ichigo almost choked on a pull.

Grimm crooked a smile and finally looked at him. »Damn, and here I was, bluffing my ass off...« He laughed and shook his head, then put out his cigarette directly on the balcony fence and flipped it over. »Have to go now, classes start in ten.«

The older student put his finished cigarette in an ashtray. »Sure.« Of course he would say more but he was still a bit in shock over just how blunt this first-year is, surprising him slightly that deep down he just didn't want this unbearable blueness to leave.

»Oooh, don't look so miserable, you know I'll be back to our love nest as soon as I finish with Publication graphics and production.«

_Oh no you won't._ _Come in and piss all-over the place? Think again, bleachbitch. _

He snorted and followed Grimm inside, muttering: »Better come straight home or I'll spank your ass to match your hair...«

He was sure Grimm did not hear him so imagine his surprise when all of a sudden he was pinned to a wall, Grimm's body pressed tightly against his and one tattooed hand gripping his neck to the point of having trouble breathing.

Grimm pushed one knee between Ichigo's legs, then leaned forward to approach his ear and whispered menacingly: »Cowards are such a turn-off. Say that again, this time out loud... _I dare you._«

Maybe Ichigo had a death wish. Or maybe it was the fact that he never felt that turned-on before.

He jerked his head slightly towards Grimm's face and slowly stated: »I bet it turns you on. The pain.«

Grimm's sapphire eyes sparkled and the hand at Ichigo's neck slowly released its grip, just to trail his fingers over Ichigo's front, stopping at the belt buckle. »Yup.«

He was toying with the buckle for a few moments and just when Ichigo was sure the blue-haired fiend spaced out on him, he jerked in surprise as the hand that was leisurely playing with the pin grabbed his full-on erect crotch and grinded it. Letting out a hiss of pleasure he closed his eyes only to be shocked silly, when Grimm released him and moved away.

Grabbing his leather jacket and a wallet, he winked at Ichigo: »As I said, classes. Now, don't get all wanky on me, might wanna finish this together.« He opened the door and almost left, when his blue messy hair appeared again: »Ahh, no. I remembered I have plans to drink myself stupid with my buddies tonight, so maybe this should wait...«

»Or maybe you should get your ass here, it's tradition - initiation night , _newbie._ Wouldn't miss it if I were you.«

Grimm laughed out loud.

»Bossy bitch. Can I bring some people?«

»As many as you want to watch you humiliate the shit out of yourself.«

Grimm was now laughing again and wiped a tear. »Damn Berry, mouthing-off really comes natural to you... considering where most of your blood is...«

He saluted Ichigo, turned around and closed the door behind him.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Ichigo didn't know how long after his roommate left he stood there, leaned against the wall and breathing heavily. _This one will confuse me stupid someday... _But the more he thought about what he knew about the sapphire-eyed devil, the more he understood that he really should not be surprised at the stuff he pulled. _I did judge him correctly, he's wild and untamed and will probably be the fucking death of me but fuck, someday I'll screw him to insanity. _

He moved back to his room and lay down. _God but the way he smelled... _he now remembered how his nostrils were attacked by a mixture of after-shave, sweet fabric softener and cigarette smoke. His knees felt kind of weak at the memory of Grimm's strong hand gripping his throat and moving lower... _Shit, thinking this won't help me with the already painfully hard problem... Oh fuck it._

Ichigo moved his hands to unbuckle the belt and undid the buttons of his jeans, then pushed them down together with his boxers just enough to comfortably grip his fingers around his erection and started stroking. Usually when doing this his mind was blank but today the memories of a certain tattooed hand grabbing him was way too vivid. _The way he talks, the way his voice was growling at me... oh fuck... _Ichigo bit his lips in pleasure as he quickened his movements, knowing for sure that he won't last much longer. _Imagine him, his hand stroking me... then his sinful mouth, lowering down... sucking and... oh fuck, yes..._ Ichigo was now biting on his index and middle finger of his left hand to suppress his moans as his right hand kept on stroking him at an almost brutal pace. He felt the heat then, it already started spreading when his mind was suddenly attacked by another image. _On top... he's on the top... pounding me senseless through the floor... his cock riding my- OH FUCK! _

Ichigo's back arched as he cried out and spilled himself all over his hand. Gasping for air, he gently stroked himself a few more times, then just rested his messy hand on the stomach for a few moments.

Wiping himself clean then hitting the basket with the dirty handkerchief, he went to the bathroom and made himself presentable again. Returning to the bed he picked up some articles that lay forgotten on the floor.

Barely twenty minutes passed since he put the last one down but felt almost like hours.

_So. This is probably how the life with the blue hottie will be from now on._

He did his best at concentrating on the subject of 'transaction-taxing' but was again interrupted by loud banging on the door.

Annoyed he let out a sigh, but before he could manage a coherent word, the door were open wide and he found himself staring at his loud and obnoxious friend.

»Oy, sexy, get your ass up! Yumi just got a promotion and we're plannin' to drink up the difference in his paycheck.«

Ichigo raised his eyebrows and smiled genuinely. »That's some seriously good news, Renji.«

Renji threw himself on the bed next to Ichigo and stretched himself. »Fuck yes. What'cha readin'?«

Ichigo turned the papers and Renji skimmed through. »Shit Ichi, the only thing you should know about this is that it'd bring in a shit-ton of money and give some serious orgasms to control-freaks all over the world, but it won't be applied in any near future, again with the lobbys...«

Ichigo's eyebrows were raised a little and he grinned: »So, are you proposing I put down all this and join you at an all-around expensive booze hunt?«

Renji jumped up on his feet: »You know me so well... now come on, Yumi and Polish are waiting!«

Ichigo grabbed his grey hoodie with black graphic design on one side and jumped into his sneakers, then followed Renji outside.

While on the way down the stairs, Ichigo had an idea: »Listen, Renji... how about I provide the common room for start...«

Renji was a little surprised: »You don't like that.«

»No, but...« Ichigo crooked a smile and his eyes glinted mischievously at Renji. »I have news too... In a form of a roomie. New, fresh, first year, feisty as hell.«

Renji's lips slowly, slowly stretched into a smile and he looked downright evil, saying: »Are we talking initiation-shit here?«

»Well, it's tradition, right?«

»Yeah...« Renji's arm muscles flexed as he rubbed his knuckles in the other hand. »You wouldn't want to break a tradition.«

They both chuckled and made their way across the parking lot, where a midnight blue Honda Civic was waiting for them.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+

»Fuck me, that was brutal...« Yumichika was streching his hands and trying to get rid of the soreness of carrying two extremely heavy grocery bags. »Do you idiots realise we're as good as dead if we drink all that stuff?«

After buying enough alcohol to take over Russia, the four were sitting outside a small fast-food restaurant and munching on their meals.

Ichigo was devouring his third slice of pepperoni and smirked. »What's with liver appreciation all of a sudden? Getting old on us, Yumi?«

The dark haired boy picked a french frie with his perfectly-manicured fingers and frowned. »No, but you goons really weren't kidding about spending my paycheck. Just wondering who's going to take care of all the vomit-frescoes in the morning?«

»Newbie.« Renji was slurping his coke and raised an eyebrow at his friend. »Who else? Or Ikkaku, he did it before.«

Ichigo nodded solemnly and looked at the guy they not-so-creatively called Polish.

The man sitting next to Renji flipped him off but said nothing, as he was just taking a huge bite of his hamburger, some of the ketchup dripping directly on his pants. _Fucking ape._

»Any thoughts on how this initiation-stuff will go? I was thinking something about naked shit-faced newbie on manager's porch but we already did that to the one before him.« Renji already finished his meal and was leaning back on his seat, his head tilted back and eyes closed.

Ichigo laughed at the memory. _I really need to grow me some fucking morale but I already think it's too late. _»We're going to hell already and it's all your doing so you better spit out something really good.«

Renji lifted his head to look at him, his face serious enough to pull off a funeral speech: »You shittin' me right? It's called building character and we all went through it. It's not like we were planting fuckin' roses to begin with.«

»Character...« Ichigo's thoughts wandered back to that devilish perfect-white grin, whose owner's inked hand was grabbing his lower body parts not so long time ago. »I think he's got plenty of that already...«

»Does he now. Is there anything else you can tell us about him?«

»Well... the thing is I really don't know how to explain. See, I wasn't exaggerating when I said this creature is feisty. He did feel me up after only five minutes after all...«

Renji's eyes widened in genuine surprise: »He what? ! Should I tear the little fucker's hand off or did you already?«

Ichigo chuckled and patted Renji's head. »Relax... but that would make one hell of an initiation, don't you think?«

Yumichika just bit on another french frie, then grimaced in disgust: »Can you ogres at least wait until I'm finished? Fuck...«

Ichigo heard Renji retort but no longer paid attention, as his mind was now back on certain blue evil. The previous situation felt more and more absurd. Purposely leaving out the questions of his roommate's sexual preferences, Ichigo speculated a little if what happenned should be at least categorised as mild sexual assault.

_On his first day. After five fucking minutes. _

Ichigo's analytical mind was now in an overdrive. _The moment he entered the room he owned the place. The way he carried himself..._

»He's tough.«

The redhead and Yumichika were currently debating on just how illegal it would be to hang the newbie as an ornament on the local church and Renji turned to him mid-sentence.

»...shit in a cell in front of an inked gorilla, eyeing my virgin ass. What, sexy?«

»I said he's 's probably been toughened out by his appearance alone.«

Renji looked at him questioningly. »So, does he have a skin-condition or...?«

That made Ichigo chuckle and, running his fingers through his bright orange hair, he continued: »Hell no, just pierced and tattooed all-over. And there's this thing with baby-blue hair.«

That spiked interest with the other three, looking at him expectantly.

»Sounds cool to me.« Yumichika was wiping his fingers into a napkin, then pointed one at the orange-haired friend. »But we need more, like, dirty stuff...«

This was the moment that Ichigo saved for the grand finale- the most crucial part of what he knew about Grimm.

_He did admit it. He's turned on by pain, therefore all of his tattoos and piercings were just like a fucking foreplay with picturesque consequences. _

He was just about to spill it when a nagging feeling in his gut stopped him. _Morale? Really? Now it chooses to raise its self-righteous head?_

»...or at least why he's like that? Ichi? You spaced out again, dumbass.« Yumichika was apparently talking to him but Ichigo didn't follow. »What?«

»Pff, I said what do you think that...« _Oh that. _

»Yumi, it doesn't matter what triggered it, this is the state he's in now. Tenatious, vigilant, with an attitude that insufferable it should be institutionalised. He probably heard it all, lived it all already. He is so fucking adaptable I could throw him off the balcony and he would grow some fucking wings and fly over the rainbow.«

Renji's lips streched into a huge grin: »Oy, sexy, you gave it quite a lot of thought there...«

_No. Nononono. _Ichigo's face blushed just a little. »Shut up.«

The redhead was now roaring with laughter. »O-oh my, Ichi... And here I was worrying about your poor disrespected ass when you probably enjoyed every second of... it...« The tattoed ape was now wiping of the tears which for some reason also made Yumichika and Ikkaku laugh.

»No, he's just annoying that's all.«

»There it is! Pure-blooded Kurosaki denial, with just a hint of strawberry-red face. Fuck you Ichi, you want to get in his pants.«

Ichigo crooked a smile. _Fuck yeah. Things are just complicated if one makes them so._ »Umm... I guess...«

Renji looked quite pleased with himself – he was right after all - and with a swift motion covered Ichigo's mouth with his own palm, adding dramatically: »Speak no more, dear friend. This is all the chick-talk yours truly can handle in a day.«

Ichigo slapped his hand away. »Don't bring that anywhere near me again, who knows when was the last time you were touching yourself. Now...« Renji's eyes were sparkling with amusement but he had no time to retort, as Ichigo continued. »... can I propose the initiation?«

Renji's lips streched into a wicked smile. »Sure.«

Ichigo pursed his own, contemplating on the thought a bit. Then he started laughing. »I could make him my personal stripper, you know, goes with the cruel intentions...«

The tattoed redhead still smirked. »Hearing it from anybody else I'd call it bullshit but imagining you, sexy, shoving bills in his thong...« he leaned forward and closed in on Ichigo's face just enough for his hand to grab the pack of Ichigo's cigarettes and snatch it away. »... just gave me a boner.« He looked quite pleased with himself as he lit up and tried to ignore the smack on his head his friend delivered.

»Well if we want to start this at some not-so ungodly hour I propose we get going. I'm thirsty.« Yumichika grabbed his two grocery bags and shoved the remains of his french fries into the garbage can.

The others followed his lead and sat in the car, but not before Renji threw a tantrum about wanting to smoke in peace and having one beer in advance.

»Fuck you mommy Yumi, I ain't drivin'!« he unpacked two cans and threw another at Ichigo, his friend catching it just before it hit the floor and made a beer-soaked mess of his favourite dark jeans.

Yumichika mumbled something about solidarity and sat into the driver's seat. He threw an exasperated look at Ikkaku, who was grinning and _also_ holding a beer can. »Really? You too?«

Ikkaku sat next to him and tried to produce some seriously innocent aura. »Yumi, it is a sign you have a problem if you cannot wait another 15 minutes for a beer...«

»What the fuck man! It's all of you who have an issue with waiting!«

Ikkaku raised his head high and could barely hold back a laugh. »You keep driving, 'chica. We're just testing it's tang so that we can tell you if it's crap. It's for your own good, you know...«

Ichigo and Renji were roaring with laughter in the back. Ikkaku usually needed some liquor-induced courage to make a lucid sentence and today seemed to be one of the good days.

Yumichika refused to aknowledge that his best friend for five years just called him a girl and pulled onto the speedway.

While they were driving, Ichigo was carefully balancing his beer can and trying his best not to spill anything on probably the most expensive leather seats he ever sat on. Renji was eyeing him from his left and after few moments elbowed him lightly. »Look, I've never seen you quite like this over an one night stand. Wanna share?«

The redhead was watching him curiously and Ichigo sighed, then chuckled nervously. »I just wanted him to know his place and now look at me. He got me smitten in less then five minutes, just how fucked up is that?«

His friend shook his head slowly. »I don't know. Not even sure if I wanna.«

Ichigo laughed and gestured Renji to come closer. »Just pick up the dead when the war is over ok?«

Renji's hand hugged him around the shoulders and bumped Ichigo's beer can with his own. »Sure, sexy.«

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

»I think this sucks, never really was a fan of stripping.« Ichigo blinked at the bluntness of two out of three now already a bit inebriated friends.

»_Oh come on..._ I need some leverage to win his... heart...« He was closing in to his fourth beer and was already a tad more emotional that usual, but not even nearly done with the night. They were stationed in the dorm's common room, sitting on the sofas around a large enough table to display all the results of Yumichika's raise.

Ikkaku picked up his empty beer-can and threw it across the room only to miss the garbage bin. »Damn right you do, you want to get in his pants and that's all there is to it.«

Ichigo's face lit up: »Ah, so we _do _understand eachother...«

Renji had enough with the bickering and turned up the volume enough to shut them up.»How about we see how it goes when he comes here?«He turned to Ichigo and watched him intently. »So, when exactly is that?«

»What?« . _Damn... Renji looks good today. Woo. Beer-talk._

The redhead shook his head, his crimson bangs framing his face perfectly. »When's he coming, we're on a quite boozed head-start here.«

Ichigo shrugged and picked up his pack of cigarettes. »Don't know.«

»Can you call him?«

»Nope, don't have the number.«

The three were staring at him increduously. »You are shitting us right now. How the hell does one perform the initiation without the main guinea pig?«

Making his way to the balcony, Ichigo just brushed off his group's concern and muttered to himself: »Who gives a fuck, if he doesn't come, there's more booze left for us.« Taking the cigarette out if the pack, he closed the door behind him.

He was half done with his smoke and quite enjoying Renji's selection of music that was booming out of Yumi's expensive speaker unit when the door to the common room suddenly opened.

»Fuck yeah, do I hear some serious _Anthrax _going on here?«

The corners of Ichigo's lips twitched. _There he is..._ He put out the cigarette and turned to join the others.

There were two more newcomers, obviously the 'buddies' Grimm was talking about. One of them was more than 6 feet tall goliath with long black hair, styled in spikes and a_ fucking bandana _across his right eye and the other was just something that looked like picked out of 'Pride and prejudice' with his perfect pale skin and a snobbish expression. They both seemed charismatic enough to pull the attention of masses but Ichigo's eyes were riveted on a certain cerulean-eyed piece of hell, looking as mesmerising as before or even more so, considering he was now holding a glossy black electric guitar in his hands.

_My imagination didn't do him justice. Fuck that's hot._

Reminding himself that there's still a plan in motion he entered the common room and caught Renji's look. One of his eyebrows was slightly raised but overall he just looked unimpressed.

»Sure. Who are you three again?« _Oh, nicely played, Abarai..._

Grimm threw him one of his brilliantly white face-eating grins and reached out: »Grimm, or as the Berrykins refers to me, the _newbie._ And you are...?«

»I could make you call me Abarai-sama but Sexy there would probably die of laughter, so it's just Renji.«

They both chuckled and Grimm stole a moment to throw a quick glance into Ichigo's direction. »By the way, these are Kenpachi...« the dark-haired skyscraper saluted, took the first empty seat and helped himself with a beer, »...and this is Byaku-chan, but somehow he just prefers Kuchiki.« The Darcy-boy nodded in aknowledgement and put down the two amplifiers he was carrying.

Renji eyed the guitar with more interest he ever paid to its owner. »What'cha got there, blueberry?«

Grimm sat down next to him and slid his fingers gently across the striking instrument. »Probably the only thing I'd kill for. My first Fender.«

»A jag?«

Renji's eyes were now sparkling with interest and Ichigo could not help himself but feel a little left out since Yumichika was now openly showing his fascination with the snobbish prick and Ikkaku and Kenpachi already started a heated conversation about a wrestling match from two nights ago. So he sat down and just focused on opening another beer, noticing Grimm smiling at Renji.

»Yup. Almost sold my soul for it, but hey... so worth it.«

The redhead smirked. »I know what you mean, it's gorgeous.« Then he looked at the bluenette questioningly: »Can we hear what you've got?«

Grimm was looking down at the shiny black beauty in his hands and crooked a smile, lifting his gaze a little over the table, only to catch Ichigo's brown eyes. »Sure, but if we do it, let's do it right. _Oy, Kenpachi_!«

The giant and Yumi were just about to float the submarine* and Kempachi looked kind of distracted. »What, brat?«

»Aww don't get all pissy on me, just plug in the amp, will you?« Kenpachi grabbed the cables and searched for an electric outlet.

»Let me do that for you, sexy.« Ichigo shuddered. _Mother of god, Yumi, can you sound more corny? _But it kind of seemed to work because while Yumichika was _so fucking obviously _bending over, Kenpachi was eyeing his rear like it was a gateway to Narnia.

Ichigo would usually be amused by the games and teasing but right now something just rubbed off wrong on him. He swallowed another gulp of beer and tried to concentrate on his plan. _He's been here for like half an hour and still didn't see him take a sip. What a fucking lame initiation is this..._

As if Grimm could read his mind, he grabbed a still-practically-full bottle of Jack Daniels and poured himself a full glass of pure yellowish fire.

»So Ren, what do you wanna hear?« _REN?_

Someone was smart enough to mute the music that was playing in the back. Everybody was just observing the two and even Ichigo's mood was lifted a little in anticipation.

Renji just shrugged and eyed Grimm's fingers, which were gently carressing the polished wood. »Whatever, wow me bitch.«

Grimm smiled viciously and stuck his tongue out at the redhead.

And then he started whispering.

_»... A warning I see in these eyes,«_

Renji's eyes widened in recognition and he turned to Grimm, giving him his full attention.

_»...you cannot put a price on life.«_

It was all that needed to be said and Renji leeringly joined in, not whispering at all: _»Holy purge will crack the sky,« _and then they both growled as loud as they could: _»Terror screaming in the dark!«_

What followed was probably the most accurate and soul-reaping solo Ichigo has ever heard and he watched Grimm's fingers flying expertly over the strings. The razor-sharp sound emanating from the amplifier left him almost gawking at his roommate, whose skilled fingers were moving over the guitar's neck at a speed almost unbelievable.

_And yet he just barely looks down on it. Funny. How the fuck does he do that, hit so accurately without moving his eyes away from..._

Ichigo winced in surprise as he realised his roommate's eyes were piercing his own as his lips streched into a half-smile. He ended the solo by dragging his fingers across one string to make a loud screeching sound and then let it fade out.

»Fuck man, that was something else...« Renji was grinning like and idiot and cracked open another beer. »I fucking love what you did there.«

Grimm rested his hands on the instrument and for the first time ever looked a bit out of place. »Thanks man. Been practicing it for a while now.«

If Ichigo didn't know better he would swear he saw a faint, faint blush on Grimm's cheeks. _Oh get a fucking room you two..._

Maybe it was the expression on his face that sobered Renji up and he smiled apologetically: »Sorry sexy, I think I like your roomie just fine... well Grimm, congratulations, you've officially been initiated in my book. You are now safe from a tattoed forehead.«

»What would it say? Maybe I could still go through with that.« Blue eyes were sparkling with mischief.

»Psycho. Let's just say you saved your ass from telling the world you are a screaming uke.« _Where the hell did that come from ? !_

Grimm was trying very hard to swallow the whiskey before he started laughing.

»Sorry Ren, I think I'll pass, because...« Sapphire eyes now locked with Ichigo's as he poured himself another glass. »... _that_ I'm not.«

Something in the meaning made Ichigo a little bothered and somehow he just wasn't in the mood to watch Renji bromancing with the younger roommate anymore. So he grabbed his beer, stood up and went outside just to get some fresh air.

_I really should know better than acting this childish and possesive but fuck..._He took a sip as the cool night air was gently messing with the orange locks of his hair, making them tickle his forehead.

_...I want him. Bad. _

Ichigo took a deep breath and tried hard not to dwell on just how little he could do about this unhealthy attraction towards the blunette, when the door opened again.

»Oy, roomie, am I interrupting something?«

Grimm stepped outside and leaned on the wall, lighting a cigarette. _So, you did find out where to buy the shit. _

»Not really.«

The bluenette tapped the ashes over the balcony, then returned to the wall and slid down to sit. »Come here.«

Ichigo blinked. _What?_

The roommate now looked very much annoyed. »Please would you be kind enough to sit here with me for a while, my neck is screaming profanities at me from looking up!«

That made him move and Ichigo sat down next to Grimm. »Better?«

Grimm smirked and narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. »Much. Listen... um...« _What, now he wants a coherent conversation? _»...I'm kinda sorry for the shit I pulled before. Don't really know what ticked me, but... _fuck, _I really am sorry.«

The orange-haired senior now felt a little embarassed, not just because he apparently misjudged the blue fiend but also because... well, Grimm was apologising. And apologising for actions he really shouldn't feel bad about, considering how those exact actions ticked Ichigo.

_Oh you pathetic idiot, you wanted to be the king of the fucking castle and here he is, the knight who can check-mate you only on the grounds of your own stupidity. _

»Don't be.«

Grimm's eyebrow arched as he was sipping the yellowish substance from the glass. »Right. You don't have to tell me you liked it, I know that damn well.« Rolling the drink around the glass he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. »But that still doesn't make it right, does it.«

Ichigo took a chance to study the younger man's appearance a bit more. His messy blue hair was shuffled by the breeze and some stray locks fell on his closed eyelids. He made no attempt to move them, only slid a little lower to the ground and streched one of his long lean legs. Making himself comfortable, he balanced the drink on his abdomen, touching the glass slightly with his fingers. _God what skill those fingers had... _Ichigo remembered the speed and accuracy of Grimm's playing and tried his hardest to shove some inappropriate thoughts away. Now don't get him wrong, the only problem with having a dirty mind was just the tightness of his jeans that was threatening to expose every little change in his pants. _A boner without him even touching me? Right, amateurish at its best. _

Ichigo shifted a bit and put his arms around his knees, as the cool autumn-night was starting to get to him. His beer can was almost empty but he didn't find it in him to go inside to get another. The music was playing again, this time some power metal ballad he was not familiar with, nor had any desire to know. But the weird thing was, it kind of went with the current situation he was in. The blue fiend surely turned his world upside down and Ichigo couldn't help but think just how one person can have such an impact on other's lives. He no longer thought of him like some newbie that needed an attitude check, he was now truly and completely in awe of the talented guitarist that had the prowess of millions.

He let out a quiet sigh and, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with the silent treatment, asked the first thing that came to mind: »So, um... the way you play... are you in a band or something?«

Grimm opened his eyes slightly to show he's not completely comatose and crooked a smile. »Yup, the lead guitar. Byaku-chan is the lead singer that makes girls cream their panties and Kenpachi is killing the drums. Oh, and there's also the bassist, Calius. I wanted to kick his blonde ass when he first joined in, fuck that prick had an attitude problem...« Ichigo managed to suppress a snort. _Really? That's just precious. _»...but then he started playing and my god, that was some effortless genious shit he pulled. So we kept him around. Maybe someday we'll let him out of the cage and meet you guys.«

Ichigo let out a laugh. _That's just way too easy to imagine, dear roomie._ »So, what's your exact role in the band then?«

Expecting some witty retort, he was surprised by the solemn expression on Grimm's handsome face, as he answered softly: »I'm just in for the music. It's probably the only place in this world where phony people can't come to play.«

Something fluttery awoke in Ichigo's stomach that had nothing to do with worth-mentioning amounts of beer he consumed. _If that's his honest face... fuck, we can talk all music from now on. _Feeling a little self-conscious for not having an answer, he just stared at the roommate, who downed the remains of his whiskey and stood up.

»Don't go anywhere, need a refill.«

The orange-haired embodiment of confusion just sat there and nodded. _When exactly did my IQ fall under start-catching-my-tail range? Does the idiot even know what he's doing to me? _

If he ever considered answering himself, his time was out as Grimm returned with a Jack bottle and placed it between them, again taking his previous position.

»The guys said that they're going out. I'm not in a mood for groupie-shit tonight so I'm staying here.« _Of course, only you can make such logic and get away with it. _Ichigo had no trouble imagining all the attention the bluenette got when among the crowds and honestly, if before he was bothered by this absolute-alpha aura that Grimm seemed to be clouded in, now it was way more simple. _I just hate the thought of sharing that. _

_Fuck, crazy much? Getting all possessive on the grounds of what, roommate etiquette? _Leaning his elbows on the knees and lowering his head, Ichigo gave a quick thought to the possibility of leaving with his friends.

_Just to stop this madness I got myself into. Fucking pathetic idiot, you just got reduced to a fangirl level. _

»Hope you'll stay too. Jack and me prefer threesomes.«

Ichigo tried to supress a smile just becouse he didn't want to look like a giggly bitch, but that only made him snort and laugh out loud.

Grimm's eyes were watching him intently as he unscrewed the cap of the bottle and took a swig. Handing the bottle to Ichigo, he reminded him: »They are waiting for you, you know.«

_I guess here it is. The moment I can run away. Or stay and conclusively screw up what's left of my fucking mind. _

»Nah, I'm staying.«

Ichigo was not prepared for the genuine smile his statement brought out and could barely restrain himself from gawking at the bluenette. Grimm turned and waved the others away through the glassy balcony door.

A muffled sound of chuckling reached Ichigo's ears as the volume of the music was turned down. Then the lights inside were put out and the door was closed, the only thing iluminating the two figures on the balcony being the faint rays of street lamps.

_And now we are alone. _

»BOO!«

Ichigo jumped and widened his eyes at Grimm. »OK what the hell, man?«

Grimm was leaning forward, his hands grabbing his stomach as he was roaring with laughter. »S-shit man, y-you should see your face...«

Ichigo decided to ignore that and took a pull out of the bottle. _Damn right, I can now kiss my sanity goodbye. Need something a lot stronger than beer. _

»Aww, don't get all pissy on me now, Ichi.« Grimm was still wiping his eyes and smirking. »You just looked so serious, I had to do something.«

_Fuck you._

Ichigo didn't know what to say so he just remained quiet. The night was getting really cold and he shivered slightly but as before, he really didn't have the will to get up and go find a jacket.

»You cold?«

Before the orange-head could answer, Grimm took off his leather jacket and placed it around Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo shivered again as Grimm's fingers fixed the collar of his jacket and accidentally brushed his cheek.

»There, now you look almost as hot as me.«

Grimm wanted to remove his hands and lean back on the wall, but Ichigo wouldn't have it. _Fuck sanity, fuck what's right and fuck tommorrow. I'll deal when I get there._

He caught the wrist of Grimm's sleeve-tattooed hand and gently held it in place just enough for Grimm to stop moving.

Ichigo's eyes traveled up and down the wavy lines that looked extremely random but together formed an entrancing pattern of apparitions.

»How long did that take?« his voice was low and a little husky and he really wanted to clear his throat but didn't dare to.

Grimm tilted his head a little on the side and held a serious expression. »Two days of non-stop work. Without the shading. That came extra after a week.«

_Impressive, that had to hurt like hell._

His fingers traced one wavy line that looked like a part of lion's mane but was just abstract enough to leave Ichigo guessing. He took his sweet time looking at the patterns, just observing the shapes his alcohol-challenged mind had a little problem deciphering and continued tracing parts of them gently with his fingers, slowly moving up Grimm's hand. Not even realising how close they were now, he lifted the sleeve of Grimm's t-shirt to expose his tattooed shoulder.

His fingers never ceased to travel over the inked skin and he was a little surprised when there was no end to the wavy lines on the shoulder. _So I guess they go further. _The idea just made him smirk, but didn't stop him.

Ichigo pushed the tips of his fingers under the sleeve only to see Grimm shudder. He didn't even try to hide the lust in his voice, as he asked: »What... you cold now?«

The hand he was holding reached forward and Grimm's fingers slid gently around his neck, pulling him closer.

»Yeah.«

Ichigo barely had the time to blink when their lips met and another strong hand slipped around his waist to pull him closer. The cold metal of Grimm's lip piercing made his lips part slightly in surprise and Grimm's tongue entered his mouth, exploring the warmth. Ichigo could taste the faint scent of cigarettes and whiskey, combined with Grimm's own scent that made him moan silently. The hand around his waist held him tightly in place, not that he wanted to move. The heat radiating from Grimm's body was overwhelming and all Ichigo could do was to put his arms around the muscular shoulders and continued kissing his younger roommate.

Grimm's tongue pulled back a little just so he could gently nibble on Ichigo's bottom lip and Ichigo's breathing beacame heavier. He could take it only for a second before attacking Grimm's lips again, his own tongue now invading the bluenette's mouth. _Fuck he tastes amazing... _The little coherent thought he was capable of was quickly shoved into oblivion as Grimm started to suck gently on Ichigo's tongue, his own dancing around the muscle's tip. _F- fuck... he's driving me insane... _Ichigo tried to suppress it but the moan escaped him and Grimm pulled back, his hands still holding him firmly in place.

»Move inside?« _Fuck yes, please... _Ichigo nodded quickly and stood up, not sure if his legs will hold him completely. His dilemma was solved quickly however, as Grimm's hand never left his waist and he practically dragged him inside, only stopping by the doorframe of their room to attack his mouth again.

»Mmm... Ichi, you're delicious...« His voice was even deeper and huskier than usual and before Ichigo could comprehend the words, the jacket was pulled off him and Grimm was again kissing him fiercely.

Ichigo's back was pressed against the wooden doorframe and all he could do was grip Grimm's t-shirt tightly while his mouth was caressed by Grimm's tongue and his mind pushed to frenzy.

The blue-eyed devil's hands were placed on his hips, his fingers now digging into them just enough to feel the urge but not to hurt.

_Hurt. Pain._

The few remains of Ichigo coherent mind formed and idea and he slowly moved his lips away from Grimm's to trace his jaw line with his tongue. He felt Grimm shiver in anticipation and made his way to the bluenette's neck, caressing it with his lips only for a moment before he moved a little lower, stopping just above the black cotton of his shirt. Pressing his lips down hard he bared his teeth and bit him.

The results were delightful.

Grimm let out a growl grabbing Ichigo's shirt and pulling it off, then grabbing Ichigo around the waist and pressing his lips violently on the redhead's neck. While devouring the soft skin he unbuttoned Ichigo's jeans and let it slide on the floor, resting by his ankles.

The lust in Ichigo spread like fire and every nerve of his body lit up like a torch, making his every touch hot and sensual to the point of unbearable.

Grimm grabbed the soft material of Ichigo's boxers with one hand and pulled them down, exposing just how painfully hard Ichigo already was. The other hand was still lodged around Ichigo's waist, preventing him from moving and Ichigo's already laboured breathing became erratic when Grimm pressed closer and palmed his behind while his lips moved to Ichigo's ear. He whispered softly: »Mmm, perfection. Tell me Ichi,...« The fingers dug deeper into the soft flesh. »...just how much do you want me to touch you?«

The words were spoken softly and sensually but the effect was brutal as they made Ichigo hard to the point of pain. »Touch me, _p- please_...«

Grimm's hand moved away from the boxers, his fingers sliding slowly up the redhead's thigh and over his hipbone, only to stop and continue down the same path. Ichigo's body jerked in anticipation only to let him breathe out a desperate sigh. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was afraid there's not much more he could take. _And h-he didn't even... fuck, he didn't even t-touch me yet... _

With that little strength he could manage he tugged on Grimm's shirt and Grimm moved away slightly to let him pull the soft fabric off him. Before the shirt hit the floor Ichigo's hands were again cupping Grimm's face and pulling him close into a desperate kiss. The redhead then moved away from Grimm's cheeks to travel lower over his upper body, his palms caressing the hard muscles of the bluenette's torso. He felt them tighten and relax repeatedly as Grimm's breathing was rapidly increasing.

»Shit Ichi, keep on touching me like that...« Grimm was now grabbing his behind with both hands and pressing himself closer. »...and I'll fuck your tight little ass to oblivion, you hear me?«

Whatever little control Ichigo had over his body was now shuttered in pieces as he pushed and forced Grimm to take one step back. He got rid of all his clothes, slammed the door shut and grabbed Grimm's wrist to pull him to the bed.

_There bitch, you won't touch me but I can make you writhe in lust too..._

The redhead pushed Grimm on the mattress and leaned over him. Hesitating for just a second he pressed his lips on Grimm's torso and started kissing it, then rubbing them gently before he sticked out his tongue and traced the shapes of Grimm's firmly trained abdomen. His hands were shaking just slightly while he unbuttoned Grimm's jeans and pulled them off. Surprisingly –_or maybe not so, considering it's the bluenette –_ Grimm wore no underwear and Ichigo's eyes widened a little when he noticed Grimm's completely aroused size. _Sh... shit that's big... _He felt the anticipation in him grow even more, wanting, no, needing Grimm inside him.

Cramming together that little self-control he still had he stopped himself from rushing and instead looked up to meet Grimm's eyes. The sapphires were darkened with lust as Grimm lifted himself up on the elbows. He was biting his lip and breathing heavily and was the greatest turn-on Ichigo has ever seen.

He lowered himself again and while not breaking eye-contact licked Grimm's length only to see him throw his head back and let out a hiss of pleasure. »F-fuck... more...«

Ichigo obeyed and swirled his tongue around the head a little, tasting the little drops of precum. _Fuck, if he tastes any better I'm going to come right here and now... _

He licked the length once more, then lowered himself on Grimm's impressive arousal. His gag-reflex was long gone now and all he wanted was to swallow more of the bluenette, so he relaxed his throat a little more until he swallowed him whole. He felt Grimm's body jerk in restrain as he forced himself not to move and let the redheat continue at his own pace. _Let me surprise you, Grimm. _Ichigo moved his head up only to lower himself again and felt amazingly pleased when Grimm's fingers found their way into his orange locks and were tugging them slightly. He kept on sucking and rocking his head a little faster and almost smiled when he heard Grimm let out a loud moan.

»_S-shit berry you're good_... _fuck..._«

_Just a little more... _

Ichigo's hands gripped Grimm's hips hard and he dug his nails into them as he continued even faster.

»_I-Ichi... stop... s-shit I'm gonna..._«

_Oh, not letting you come yet, no._

Ichigo was planning to slow down his pace and essentially move away but two strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. Their faces were again close enough for Ichigo to see Grimm completely flushed and pupils so dilated his eyes seemed completely black. He viciously attacked Ichigo's mouth again to taste a little of himself, then pushed the redhead off to position himself over him, leaning forward on his elbows.

»I'm gonna need some lube now, Ichi.«

Of course there was a certain weakness for dirty talk in Ichigo but these were the words that almost made him come right there. With a shaky hand he pointed to his desk and barely managed to answer: »Desk... s-second drawer...«

Grimm pecked him on his a little swollen lips and stood up. He opened the drawer and quickly found a bottle with transparent substance in it and returned to the bed.

He sat on the edge just looking at the bottle in his hand and Ichigo was sure the bluenette was trying to figure out how to open it, when Grimm spoke softly: »You know, I'm not nearly sober enough to fuck you to hell and back...«

Moving himself over to Ichigo again and pressing his body over the redhead's, he then cupped Ichigo's cheek and kissed him softly. »...but I am stupid enough to make love to you.«

His lips touched Ichigo's again and suddenly awoke a whole new feeling. Of course Ichigo was still aroused to the point of delirium but the way Grimm caressed his lips and the way his hands were now gently stroking him, his body lit up from a torch to a fucking supernova.

Feeling like he's walking on the brink of insanity, he kissed him fiercely again and somewhere in between of all the tongue-action, Grimm managed to whisper: »Kill if you tell...«

Ichigo could chuckle, he could even laugh at that but right now there was only one thing on his mind and that was to get Grimm inside him.

»Grimm... I n-need...« he heard the plastic bottle pop open. Grimm moved away from him a little to lay at his side, pouring the colorless liquid on his fingers.

»Let's play a little before, okay, Ichi?« He traced his lubricated fingers over Ichigo's length, then encircled the fingers around him and started stroking.

Ichigo's back arched in pleasure as he bit on the knuckles of his index and middle finger to suppress a loud moan.

»Shh, put that away...« Grimm's voice was only slightly strangled. »...I want to hear you scream.«

His hand moved faster and Ichigo was now panting heavily. »_Grimm... Grimm s-stop_...«

Grimm's pace slowed down and he let Ichigo go completely only to pour some more lube on his fingers. Kissing him again he gently pushed Ichigo's legs apart and slowly moved his coated fingers lower to his entrance. Ichigo jerked a little but the distraction Grimm's tongue and pierced lips provided seemed to work wonders and he relaxed completely.

The increased pressure on Ichigo's entrance made one of Grimm's fingers slide in and the redhead moaned into the kiss as Grimm's finger moved in and out of him almost effortlessly. Grimm picked on that too and almost impatiently added another one, pushing deeper inside.

_Find the spot, please find it, I'm begging you..._

Grimm was obviously losing his patience and seemed like he could barely hold on that little control he had left. Moving his lips away from Ichigo he watched the expression of extasy on the orange-haired man. Biting his lip and his fingers still searching for that spot of pleasure, he barely managed to utter: »Fuck me, I've never seen a thing so beautiful...«

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open as he slid his fingers in Grimm's soft hair and pulled him closer. »S-stop talking, I can't take this... j-just...«

Grimm's lips streched into a lusty half-smile. »Want me to fuck you, Ichi?« He quickened the pace of his fingers and right then, right in that moment found the famous spot.

»O-oh yes... Fuck Grimm... Fuck me...« Ichigo's back arched violently as he gripped the sheets to the point of tearing.

It was all that needed to be done. Grimm removed his fingers and Ichigo whimpered in disappointment as the pressure on the little spot of nerves was gone.

»A bit eager, aren't we...«

»Oh f-fuck you Grimm...«

Grimm brushed the remains of the lube on his painfully hard member and placed himself between Ichigo's legs.

Ichigo expected him to lay down but Grimm sat back on his heels, then swiftly gripped the redhead's hips and pulled him closer.

Resting him high enough on his thighs, Grimm positioned himself and slowly pushed the tip inside. He felt Ichigo tighten a little, so he stopped and put his hand on Ichigo's abdomen. »Relax, Ichi...«

Then he pushed forward again, Ichigo squirming a little since Grimm's size wasn't something one could get used to so easily.

Not that it would stop Grimm by any means, since he was losing his control rapidly when sinking into Ichigo's warm insides.

Once he was pushed in to the end, he gave the redhead a swift moment to adapt but could take it no longer, so he gradually started moving his hips, driving himself inside and out the tight hotness. »Fuck Ichi... so tight... f-fuck...«

Ichigo's mind was suddenly pushed on the brink of madness, when he felt Grimm hit the spot again.

_M-my god... I..._

Ichigo's legs encircled Grimm's waist as the bluenette's muscular hands were still gripping his thighs for leverage. The pace at which Grimm was pushing himself into Ichigo and the way he accurately hit the litlle bundle of nerves inside him made Ichigo grip the sheets so hard something tore underneath his fingers. But he didn't care. The bliss and pleasure he was offered made him throw his head back and cry out loud in ectasy.

»Please... m-more...«

That seemed to have some effect on Grimm as he pulled out and moved away just for a second to turn Ichigo around on his stomach, then raised his hips and pushed in again with one swift motion. Continuing the brutal pace Ichigo just dig his face into the pillow to bite it and to muffle his cries, only to be surprised when Grimm leaned forward to grab the pillow from underneath him and threw it on the floor.

»Fuck that... I told you... I want to hear you _scream..._«

Ichigo's hands gripped the edge of the bed as Grimm increased his pace again, making the redhead shiver in bliss. »M-mm...Grimm... h-harder, please... _harder!_«

The bluenette was eager to obey and kept pushing in even harder and faster, not caring even for a second that this kind of pace would probably hurt anybody that was not this delicious Strawberry. »Ichi... fuck, Ichi I'm...«

_P-pain...I'll make you loose... your fucking m-mind..._

With a swift motion Ichigo lifed himself up, interrupting Grimm's rythmical pounding a little and only slightly losing his balance but Grimm's hands caught him around his torso and continued pushing himself in as a silent growl escaped him. »My fucking god... you're so hot, Ichi...«

Ichigo leaned his head back on Grimm's shoulder and tilting his head a little. Then he opened his eyes and looked directly at Grimm's sapphires while the bluenette was still pounding him mercilessly. Grimm whimpered at the eye-contact but didn't break it, instead he moved one of his hands lower, grabbed Ichigo's throbbing erection and started pumping.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered in bliss and it took only a few experienced strokes of the blue-haired devil's hand to bring the tension to the limit and Ichigo screamed out loud as he spilled himself over Grimm's hand, his body shaking with an orgasm so intense he could only close his eyes and gasp deperately for air. Feeling Grimm's firm grasp around his torso and his pace still not slowing down, Ichigo leaned back to capture the side of Grimm's lower lip and nibbled on it, softly at first, then grasping it firmly with his teeth and sinking them in enough to pierce the soft skin. A low and dangerous snarl escaped Grimm as Ichigo tasted just a hint of metallic liquid on his own tongue.

»Shit, Ichi... I'm... _fuckin' god... Ichigo!_« The words were meant to come out as a whisper but were intensified by Grimm's loud moan as he came and Ichigo could feel him throbbing in orgasm inside him. It took him a few moments but eventually the redhead felt the strong and musculad body behind him relax and the hands that were holding him tight loosened their grip a little.

»Shit... that was...«

»Yeah...«

Ichigo slowly moved away from the bluenette and lay down on the bed, not having it in him to get up and clean the mess. He was sure the soreness and the alcohol flood will eventually catch up with him, but at that moment the only thing on his mind was sleep.

Just a moment before he drifted away, he felt something warm lay down beside him and a strong hand gently wrapped around him.

»Night, Ichi.«

He smiled as one small butterfly awakened inside him and fluttered its wings.

»Night, Grimm.«

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Still leaning on the doorframe Ichigo's eyes widened and one of his hands shot up to cover his mouth in shock.

_What the fuck did I do... _

Feeling royally screwed up he kept on staring at the naked form in his bed and would probably bang his head into the wall but didn't dare to, since his head was spinning a little already. _Just how the fuck did it get so far, one moment he was just a newbie and now... what. What is he exactly? _

Unable to move or to think straight he ran his fingers through the orange messy locks and sighed. _I should probably wait for him to wake up and go from there but..._

He couldn't help but admire the peaceful expression on his blue-haired roommate's face. Sliding his gaze lower over Grimm's toned but lean body he felt the familiar sting of passion and desire, combined with something a little more confusing.

_He will wake up eventually. He'll probably go on like nothing happenned and he would probably laugh his ass off if he knew how pathetically lovesick I am right now._

Ichigo made his way to the bed and carefully, not wanting to wake the blue-haired beauty, sat on the edge.

Gently touching his roomie's forehead with his fingers and moving a stray lock of blue away from Grimm's closed eyelids, Ichigo sighed.

_I don't have it in me to fight you, you filthy bastard. _

He gently slid his fingers over Grimm's a little sweaty cheek. _You will probably break me someday. If not today, maybe tomorrow... but for the fuck of me, I can't stay away._

The fingers just continued to caress the perfect soft skin of Grimm's handsome face. _This kind of peace should be contagious...what the hell are you dreaming...? _

His hand jerked away in surprise when Grimm sighed deeply, his lips streching in a small smile as he silently murmured:

_»Ichi...«_

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

*dropping a small glass of whiskey into the beer... not sure why though, I never remember... ;)

Can one really make an electric guitar fade out without the effects unit? Don't know. Eeeeh, my story, my rules :3

* Also, can someone please explain to El that there's no santa? !*


	2. Morning After

_A/N: OK, so... I caved under my own pressure and transformed this oneshot into something else. Don't know why, really. But it's nothing like the previous one, I blame it on Lacuna Coil's Reverie. Do your homework, go listen. It's just some nice, angsty shit. Oh, right... this is unbeta-ed. Sorry.  
_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach or any of the characters... believe me, you would be the first to know. Also, some lyrics of 'Pain - Same old song' are used. Don't own that either.  
**

**Warnings: Chapter contains some seriously boring stuff, sex and bad language, angsty Grimm and not-so-much of Ichigo. But hey, I felt like it. **

**Ahh, it also contains some stupid... religious references... that some might find offensive. Well, there's your warning, if religion is something you find **_**EXTREMELY SERIOUS**_**, JUST **_**PLEASE **_**DON'T READ THIS.**

* * *

_Awaken, awaken... Holy shit, that feels just wrong. Another hour, maybe? _It took him a whole minute to finish that sentence in his mind but, in his defense, he was kind of dizzy. Not only had he drank enough for his liver to go on a strike, he was now succumbed to his usual fate regarding alcohol, as it usually hit him much later than anyone else. It was just a fact he had to get used to: there was no living soul that could out-drink him when the party started but later on he was the one, who would wake up not only with a killer hangover, mostly he just woke even more wasted, as if his body was unable to process the liquor in a due time. _Nothing to be ashamed of, just same shit on a different day. _He wanted nothing more than press his back closer to the cold wall behind him and bury his face into the soft, but unfamiliar-scented pillow. It made him frown a little, but the two brain-cells still kicking told him to shut it and sleep his comatose state over.

Shifting his posture to a more comfortable one, he managed to steady his breathing, and desperately trying to ignore the stench of alcohol in his own breath, he started to drift off. _It's not like the day begins before four post mortem*, right? _

God, he really had it bad today. Yes, he was familiar with a whole assortiman of hangovers, his favourite being the one, which gave him an insane appetite for any vein-clogging goodness, like double cheeseburgers with extra mayo, leave out the greens, _thank you very much. _Then there were those, which left him drained like an old prune for days and he could not bring together enough energy to get his miserable self to school.

And then there were hangovers from hell, like the one he had today, when his brain refused to aknowledge that, on some level, he should be alive, and rather contemplated shutting down completely, before it recognised the insides of his stomach as an invading army that should be ostracised with vengeance.

_Not good. Sleep it off motherfucker, nobody made you chum a whole bottle of Jack._

Somewhere in the distance, he could sense something moving, a far-and-distant squeak of bed almost making him turn, but he knew better. Whatever it was, it could not compete with his spinning head, forcing him to lay as still as he could, nor did his incredibly sore and cramping body allow any movements that weren't absolutely necessarry. No, today was the day that Grimm swore to himself for an infinite time that he would never, _ever _drink again. A small and quiet tune started playing in the back of his mind, sounding suspiciously as '_the same old song, it's playing again'._ If only he could ignore the fact that he was clinging to his dear life before collapsing into a killer alcohol-induced coma, he would certainly appreciate the irony of the lyrics. _'It's playing again, and again...' _Yes, one of his favourite guilty-pleasure songs was chiming somewhere in his head and he snickered. _The anthem of every student, waking up after a night of partying: I'll never drink again. And then we hit the 'repeat' button, as if we never learn..._

Deciding that the before-mentioned two brain-cells have efficiently awakened the neighbours, Grimm slowly and extremely carefully streched his long limbs, then paused his movements for a moment to test his stomach's reaction. So far so good, he raised himself on his elbows, eyes still closed. Breathing heavily through his nose, as if he'd lost all of his youth overnight, he finally managed to bring himself up into a sitting position. He leaned against the wall, allowing its soothing coolness to calm his over-heated hungover body. What he didn't fail to aknowledge however, was the extreme soreness of his muscles. Priding himself on being in a considerably good shape, he just wasn't able to understand, what all the pain was about at first, especially when he realised that it was his lower abdomen and thighs. _Aw, man, the parts that suffer during s..._ His eyes shot open and the first thing he aknowledged was a mess of bright orange hair that did belong to his roommate.

»Morning?«

_The fuck... _»M-morning...« Grimm rubbed his eyes and desperately tried to adjust to the dreadful brightness, coming from the sun outside. »Wha'time 's it?« _Speaking like a troll and not caring even a little._

If he had not been distracted by sunlight, he sure as hell would not miss the soft look in his roommate's eyes. What he could not miss however, was the slow movement of the man sitting behind the desk, as he rose to his feet and closed the shades. »Better? It's actually two pm, I tried to wake you...«

_Mah, should just lay down and sleep the whole day off. _Then the alarm in Grimm's head went off like a thunder. »Shit!« He stormed out of bed and to the bathroom, completely oblivious to the disgruntled look his roommate was giving him. He was late after all and after trying to reason with himself that being just an hour and a half late to the practice session with his band was a reason enough to skip shower, he'd thought better of it.

The cool water running down his strong figure did wonders for the state of mind he was in and he actually took a second to make sense of this hectic late morning. Raising one of his elbows and leaning against the cold, plain tiles of their dorm bathroom, he finally allowed himself to think properly.

_I fucked him. _

His usually bright and sharp blue eyes were now hooded with a misplaced emotion, that he neither wanted nor wished to aknowledge. A cold feeling, that had nothing to do with the water, crept up his spine and he felt like, little by little, his strength was leaving his lower limbs. His shaky legs couldn't hold him anymore so he slowly kneeled down in a small shower, feeling that distinct inkling that was telling him to run. Some may say that it bordered to a phobia-level but he knew better. After all, this was not the first time he felt it. _Oh no_, he felt that every time he woke in a bed that was not his.

_Regret. _The whole-consuming feeling of his stomach falling to the floor beneath him and the air slowly but certainly leaving his lungs. _Again. I did it again. He'll know. He won't forgive me this time. _

»FUCK!« he growled and connected his fist with the hard tiled wall. It was either the ceramic piece or his knuckles and, considering he still _was_ a human being, the water on the shower floor now carried a faintly reddish hue of blood that trickled from his wounded knuckles. It was nothing serious but it hurt like a bitch. At the moment there was nothing left for Grimm to look forward in the shower, so he decided to leave and just proceed with the day, that promised to be a long one. With a whale-sized feeling of guilt and a headache that just wouldn't go away he stepped out of the shower and almost started to laugh. No, not almost. After realising that he yet again commited the paramount sin of the relationships, topping that with the fact that he did it with his _own fucking roommate,_ he now has to call out to aforementioned roommate to _please _give him a _fucking _towel, that in his _fucked-up _state of mind forgot to grab from his _fucking_ bag. So he started laughing. _Yup, the day started just peachy. _

He was still wiping the tears away, persuading himself that they were born purely from his laughing-fit, when he heard a soft knock on the door.

»You alright in there?«

_Get away. _»Uh... yeah... need a towel.« A quiet snort from the other side of the door made him frown. »Or should I wait for you to stop laughing at me?« His voice achieved that sing-song quality that he hated and rarely let slip, but it happenned from time to time, especially in moments like that, when his annoyance brought him on the brink of sanity.

»Yeah, sorry princess.« The door opened after a few moments and into the bathroom walked his red-haired roommate, carrying a neatly folded dark green cloth.

Frowning, Grimm stepped out of the shower and grabbed it. »That kind of makes you my maid then.« Ichigo's eyes sparkled when he snorted again.

»I see a smartass rising, I guess the consequences of yesterday are really wearing off.«

The fair question in Grimm's mind was why indeed was his roommate still in the bathroom and, by the way Ichigo was standing, he apparently had no intention to leave just yet. Automatically proceeding to drying himself off, Grimm wondered, if there any response to his roommate's statement existed that wouldn't lead to the dreadful topic of yesterday. And then he felt it again. The rising pressure in his veins, the common chaperone of the much simpler feeling of anger.

He didn't, no, he couldn't pause to think that maybe his self-righteous fury was nothing more than a love child of shame, regret and disappointment love-triangle. It was a whirl of emotion, the state he hated profoundly and he was about to take it out on his roommate.

»Don't talk about yesterday.« The words were harsh, he knew it, but they had to be laid out in the open and now was as good time as any. The redhead needed to know, to understand that what happenned was not only just another grave mistake Grimm made but also the reason Grimm would probably have to find another room to live in.

Judging by the serious and a little pale expression on his roommate's face and the way his lips were now pressed togeher to a mere thin line, the meaning had hit home. And left it trashed.

»Is there a problem, if I do?«

_Fuuuuuck roomie, just get off my case..._ Wrapping the now damp towel around his waist, Grimm focused on that chocolate brown eyes that drove him to his roommate in the first place. _And the dimples, when he smiles. But, as romantic as it sounds... some random body parts just aren't enough for me to proclaim the attraction I need to look at someone twice. The roomie was easy, and had it all-over his face. He'll feel bad for a couple of days, then move on. Or not. The fact is, I need to switch rooms now. _A slow intake of breath later, Grimm was able to focus again. He had to finish this and move the day along, seeing that he was already missing precious seconds of the quality time with his guitar.

»Do I need to spell it out for you or have you already figured it out?« Again the harshness brought something akin of pain in his roommate's eyes and Grimm braced himself for some yelling of what a heartless bastard he was, maybe with a punch or two to top it off. Regarding his experience, he could even be in line for some crying and begging, or the most entertaining one- a storm of nonchalance and attitude, enforced with a hundred firm statements that the other party wanted nothing more serious in the first place, cherried with the fake friendship offer. Yes, Grimm had a lot of experience with the morning-after drama, but they all paled in comparison with the one he received this particular morning. Ichigo looked angry, disappointed and quiet. Yes, quiet. The expression on his face was still stern and he averted his eyes a little to the side. Then the air around him turned thoughtful for a moment, right before he took a deep breath and smiled.

Grimm started: »OK, I guess I need to...« but was quickly silenced, as Ichigo stepped closer and hugged him.

»Point taken, Grimm. One night fun, right?« The hug only lasted a moment, then Ichigo retreated and snickered at a tad confused younger man, who was looking at him wide-eyed. »I get it you know, and I think this will be awkward for some time, but we'll manage. Right?«

»R-Right...«

Even after Ichigo left the bathroom, Grimm was still rooted to the ground. For some strange reason, the guilt he felt before increased and threatened to swallow him whole and if it did, it would probably result in another alcohol-heightened rampage of him, trying to drown his guilty conscience. _There it is. Making yet another mistake. Not only fucking a guy, but fucking a nice guy._He was just self-destructive like that.

His eyes focused on little sparkling drops of water that were still sliding down his damp, azure locks.

_I cheated on a nice guy I claim to love with another nice guy who deserves better._ _I guess I'm no better than an alcoholic bum. _Running the fingers through his hair nervously, he looked at himself in the mirror. _The lone reflection, the one you fear the most, right? You fear to be alone, RIGHT? And yet you deserve no better, you filthy slut. _

And then he knew it, he knew that this would become just another day when he would try and fail miserably at channeling his fury emotions through his beloved Fender, which he used on more than one occasion to paint his emotional Twin for others to hear. Yes, he could do that, but he could not channel that overly-sick feeling of fear of being alone.

For whatever reason, being alone was his extremely weak spot. Not trying to reason it with himself, he always functioned better with a boyfriend. And, before people started screaming that in fact, anyone can function better with someone to love, he understood one thing about himself. _It wasn't about love. _He could live without that, in a loveless relationship, as long as that meant a sufficent amount of sexual pleasure and kept him busy when he had neither classes nor band practice. And, usually somewhere along the way, he picked up that fuzzy feeling when he could answer some stranger's advances with his side smirk and a _'sorry, I'm taken' _expression. Especially seeing, that this was usually the point when those good guys backed off and made space for those bad guys, who only seemed to be more compelled by the statement and left no bitter aftertaste after being dumped the morning after.

_Then here he is, just outside this god-awful bathroom door. My first nice guy._

Stepping out of the bathroom, he put his clothes on as fast as his still a little queasy stomach would let him and stormed out of the room, trying to run away from the guilt-inducing roommate and his own repeated mistakes once again.

* * *

»Well aren't you a picture of sunshine today.« Kenpachi was slowly chumming down his only second beer that evening and that was saying something. Apparently the night before was gruelling for his friends too, seeing that Kenpachi would have annihilated his fifth by now, if everything had been normal, and Byakuya resorted to his favourite hangover cure: plain and simple jasmine tea. The three were sitting at a bar not far from campus, that offered almost any kind of beverage at almost any hour. This was mostly the outcome of the owner's experience with generations and generations of students, that frequented the bar, partly because of the location and partly because of the warm and calm ambient during the day, that could quickly shift into a wild drinking party during the evening. And since the owner was once a student himself, he kept the prices reasonable. Consequently, one of the first things Kenpachi did, when Grimm joined the band few weeks before he started college, was to introduce him to his, using his own words, _'unfallible drinking system, that would get you drunk for less money, than you pay for a blowjob from a syphilitic crackhead.'_ Grimm still had to chuckle to himself at the memory, particularly to the one when Byakuya nonchalantly asked the big guy just how much is that, then proceeded to drill Kenpachi about how he knew about crack and syphilis. The banter had quickly turned into a very heated conversation, during which Grimm had almost lost his sanity, he was laughing so hard. _And we had known eachother for an hour. _

Grimm glared to his front, deciding whether to reach for another cigarette or giving his lungs a break and just swallowing down the rest of his orange juice. Deciding that he was better off with the only non-alcoholic beverage besides water that tasted at least somewhat tolerable that day, he grabbed the glass and emptied it, hoping he was effectively avoiding having to answer the snide remark the troll on the opposite side of the table made.

»Oy, candy, what's with the storm cloud?«

Grimm almost choked on his juice. »_What the hell_ is with all the weather remarks, Patchy?!«

»Ah, leave him, he was probably watching the forecast again.« Byakuya spoke quietly, as if any sound louder than whisper would cause him unbearable pain. His own remark was greeted with a large grin from Kenpachi: »Fuck yeah, that bitch's hot.«

Rolling his eyes just enough to make a point –_and probably just enough not to make him dizzy, _Grimm remarked for himself – Byakuya turned his attention to Grimm again: »As you will probably realise sooner or later, that's also the only TV show that troll's brain is able to comprehend completely. Now, back to the matter of the hour...« He gently placed the delicate cup of steaming liquid down on the table, but kept his fingers circled around it, as if he didn't want them to leave the warmth the cup provided. »...I need to talk to you about what the hell exactly was your problem today.« His cold, dark eyes never left Grimm's blue ones and the peripherals of his own vision provided Grimm with an all-too serious Kenpachi, nodding to Byakuya's words.

They made him nervous, which was an accomplishment in itself, but Grimm knew he had a good reason to be. He had wanted to be a a part of this band since he heard them for the first time at the local rock bar in his hometown, where they were listed – together with their previous guitarist- as an opening act to a post-punk meets opera meets some serious violin action twats, that in his opinion _sucked major balls._ They were playing professionally enough, though the guitar was a little off and somehow just didnt work with Byakuya's low, melodic voice. Grimm remembered himself thinking that the guitarist should probably leave his love for the wah-wah pedal for Christmas sing-a-longs and, apparently, the other band members had the same idea, since not even a week after the gig, Grimm saw the ad bulletin on his favourite music website that Kenpachi and Byakuya are looking for another guitarist and bassist. Soon after he auditioned, both the remaining band members decided that, not only he had the talent and the feel, but they could appreciate the honesty of his music. And, to Grimm it felt really good to be appreciated, so he made it his life to practice and learn not only the music itself, but from it. It gave him so much to explore about the world and how he could influence it only with his strings, it almost bordered to a miracle. What also felt like a small miracle was that Kenpachi and Byakuya obviously shared the same passion for music, shared the same attitude towards it, saw and understood him completely, as if he was standing in front of them naked and ripped open to his core. And that was just one of many reasons why Grimm aknowledged his bandmates' opinion more than anyone else's, so it was more than a little understandable that he was now fidgeting nervously under Byakuyas' constistant and almost spartan look. _There's no point in denying it, _he realised. _He'll see right through me. _

Taking a deep breath to steady his scattered mind, Grimm looked back at the tall raven-haired man, who looked so much like a noble snob, now that he was wearing a charcoal suit and an off-white dress shirt, which looked awfully worn at first sight, but was probably just as expensive as Grimm's guitar. The only thing that at least slightly indicated the presence of something non-conventional about '_the Kuchiki princess', _as Kenpachi sometimes called him, were black leather, steel-cap combat boots that somehow complimented oherwise for Grimm's taste all too stuck-up attire.

Lighting up his cigarette, Grimm slowly answered: »Yeah, I was off. No excuses, won't happen again.«

»Of course it will.« The air around Byakuya turned pensive, as he was slowly rotating the cup in his hands, trying to cool the still scalding tea. »But it's one thing to make a riff sound like crap, then a whole other to blow the basics. You need to get your shit together, man.« The steel gray eyes turned to him again. »Not following the rythm is just one of the things. Next time, just sleep it off, whatever got you distracted.«

Grimm's scowl deepened as he felt an intense urge to explain and excuse himself, but smothered the idea with another strong pull of nicotine and exhaled slowly. »Yeah. Wish I could.«

»Bet it has something to do with a certain roommate, right?« Kenpachi had been unusually quiet until then, but now he was wearing his trademark grin again. Byakuya's eyes flickered to his bandmate and, while puffing on his tea, he snorted: »Aha, you have that distinct stink of guilt around you. Oh, by the way...« he outright grinned this time, »we've met your boyfriend yesterday, when we were at _Benihime_. He asked for you.« _I guess the business talk is officially over, _Grimm realised, but refused to aknowledge Byakuya's not-so-subtle implication.

»Aw, come on. What's with the sulking face now?«

Grimm was slowly sensing his temper rise. »Yeah, so... I messed up, I'm not talking to you two about it, so stop with the quality vagina time.« Then a certain information piqued his interest. »_Benihime_, you said?« Seeing that both of his bandmates nodded smilingly, he arched one of his dark blue eyebrows and grinned himself: »Come on, spill, _that _had to be good! I love that place!«

Kenpachi was still grinning when he signalled to the girl behind the counter to bring them another round. »The music was awesome, the atmosphere stinked of sex and let me tell you, your roomie has some bat-shit insane friends.«

Byakuya started laughing at the memory they apparently shared and continued the story, seeing that Grimm's eyebrow arched again but his smile faltered. »Yeah, that Ikkaku guy actually knows his shit, when it comes to pissing off the security. Oh man...« He took a deep breath so he wouldn't lose himself in laughter again, »Seeing two apes, running around and trying to catch one shiny polished bald-head while _the one_ is screaming the _'Banana boat song'_ back at them. I nearly pissed my pants.«

Kenpachi and Grimm were howling with laughter, especially Grimm, since that had been the first time ever he saw the stoic Byakuya cackle and wipe away the tears.

Kenpachi on the other hand recovered quickly: »I'm impressed you were able to register anything, Byaku-chan, since your face was being eaten by a certain feathery guy.«

»Ahh, yes... but I don't kiss and tell, _Patchy_, so shut your stinky mouth and dwell on the fact that, around this table, you are the only one who didn't get laid yesterday. Thank you, honey.« Byakuya turned to the waitress, who shakily put another tea-set, smelling of jasmine, in front of him. She blushed, bowed quickly, then ran off, and Grimm could have sworn he heard the Kuchiki snob mutter _'Too easy' _under his breath.

He leaned back in his seat and had just started enjoying the fact that he was hanging out with two of the coolest people he had known so far, since they were not grilling him alive for sucking so much at practice, when a foreign slender hand appeared around his neck and he felt someone embracing him tightly from behind.

_No._

»Hey there, rock star. Mind if I join you?« Soft lips pressed a feathery kiss on Grimm's cheek and a faint scent of peppermint and cologne still lingered around, when Grimm's boyfriend moved to his side and, after greeting the other two and making sure he's not interrupting _some serious music mumbo-jumbo he wouldn't understand_, sat on the only previously unoccupied chair at the table. »I saw your blue mane from the other side of the street and just came to say hi.«

His tender brown eyes were averted a little, as if he wasnt' really sure if coming to greet his own boyfriend had been a good idea. Grimm knew he should be feeling guilty and he did, a little at least. What kept him from returning at least some affection, or reacting in any way, was the thick sense of embarrassment he felt from his bandmates. He sure knew that he could not behave all lovey towards his boyfriend and face the all-knowing expressions Kenpachi and Byakuya wore.

So he resorted to the only plan, his still a little gooey brain was able to come up with. He grinned widely to hide his discomfort and answered: »Ah, what happenned to _'I don't want to see you drunk or hungover anymore?'_«

A faint trace of scowl marred the boyish features but the man just shrugged: »I should probably take back that statement, or I might not see you ever again.«

»Haha, see you've been outsmar... _hey! _Are you calling me a drunk? !«

Grimm's boyfriend just slowly shook his head, his dark brown, almost black hair waving gently around his face when he looked at the other two, who were quietly watching the hidden drama. »What did you do to him yesterday? He's even more retarded than usual.«

In his mind, Grimm begged the two to stay quiet and just imitate gargoyles or something, but he knew it was too much to ask for. He knew exactly that Byakuya had no intention to be dragged down the drama toilet and he really hoped that his boyfriend would somehow miss the snob's muttered statement of: »Well, it was certainly nothing _we_ did.«

Luckily for him, the man on Grimm's side was now busy talking to the blushing waitress and ordering his favourite vanilla latte.

_He knows I detest that drink with all my heart and by god, if it doesn't make Tsuki look even more fruity than he already does with his skinny figure and so-fucking-tight clothes, but hey... now is really not a good time to bash on him. _

Grimm decided that the best thing he could do was to remove himself from the scrutinizing gazes of Byakuya and Kenpachi.

»Hey, sweetie!«

The blonde waitress noticed he was looking at her. »Can you make that god-awful latte to go?«

His boyfriend raised both his perfectly pampered eyebrows at him and opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Grimm interrupted: »We're done with the band-stuff for today, right?« When both of his bandmates nodded in confirmation, he stood up, threw some bills on the table and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. »Then we should probably go and not make you two listen to relationship-talk.«

Byakuya snorted, but continued to sip his tea and Kenpachi just winked and flashed his teeth at the two men leaving: »See you tommorrow, candy.«

Grimm barely waited for his boyfriend's latte to arrive, then saluted and dragged his boyfriend away.

When he was sure they were far enough, he slowed the pace and let go of his boyfriend's hand to shove his both into the pockets. The night was chilly after all.

Sipping on that disgustingly mawkish combination of instant caffeine and artificial additives, the man beside him tentatively put his arm around Grimm's and they walked at the slow pace Grimm had set before.

»So, are you going to tell me, what is that _'relationship talk' _you wanted to save the guys from?«

»Hmm?« _Shit._

Brown eyes turned on him and were watching him intently. »Or were you bluffing?«

Grimm sighed and waited for three sips of the thing his boyfriend called coffee to pass through the straw, before he answered: »No, I was... well, I'm tired and I used you as an excuse to leave.«

His boyfriend of a year kept quiet for a few moments. All the while he kept on chewing on the plastic straw and appeared to be dwelling on something, but then decided to speak: »So... it has nothing to do with that comment Kuchiki made previously?«

Grimm raised his eyebrows. »What comment?«

»Don't play dumb with me, Grimmjow. The comment about somebody doing something that made you retarded.« He snorted then. »Just because I don't show it in front of them, it doesn't mean that I dont get it, you know. You can stop pretending.«

_Oh... shit. Oh shit. _»Tsuki...«

They had been in this situation before, more than once actually, but to Grimm it always felt like he was caught bloody-handed and standing over a dead infant. Something in his heels attracted the blood from his upper body and as he felt the air leaving his lungs and his feet became heavy, he couldn't help himself but snicker.

»What? Are you saying I'm wrong?« His boyfriend's voice was a little more high-pitched than usual and he stepped in front of the blue-haired man, effectively stopping him in his tracks. Chocolate eyes found the azures and stared defiantly.

»Tsuki, I... I'm...«

»Pff, what, sorry? Like you were before?«

»N-no... I mean, yes... I just...«

»Ahh, I know it.« The black-haired man now snorted himself. »You don't have it in you to love anyone, right? For some special screwed-up reason, you just can't, right?« His face morphed into a fully-on exasperated frown. »Well, I'm done, Grimmjow. Just to make it for the record- you did it, what, seven times in a year of us being together?«

_That you know of._

»Uh... what? Umm... yeah...« The blue eyes were now so full of regret and disappointment but the man behind them was unable to convey anything, to express anything else than an averted look to the ground, as he clenched his jaw and tried to find a way to rationalize his oh-so irrational actions.

»S-sorry, Tsukishima... I...«

»Grimm.«

»I should be better, you deserve better...«

»Grimm!«

The blue eyes flickered up. »Yeah?«

»You are a heartless, stupid moron.«

»Yeah, well...« one slender finger placed firmly over his lips stopped him from talking.

»But I'm worse. A glutton for punishment.«

_Oh no, no. _

_You can't stay, but I don't know how to be alone. Stay. _

_Fuck, no... _

Grimm never broke the eye contact, when he slowly pursed his lips against the elegant finger. The pressure of it soon faltered and now that same index finger was gently replaced with a thumb, as Tsukishima was softly tracing the lips he knew and kissed so many times.

»You know what's even crazier?«

The remains of panic that Grimm felt before were now slowly morphing into something a little more complex, as his breathing became more laboured and felt the familiar heat rise in his veins. His reply was barely audible and came out as a whisper: »W-what?«

The fingers slowly descended from his lips to his neck, then slid around it as Tsukishima pulled himself closer to Grimm's ear and whispered: »Although you are stained and dirtied by all of them... I still can't help myself but want you.«

Every word, coming from his boy's mouth had hit home, made Grimm sink a little lower, until he was practically clutching to Tsukishima's shirt, his own face buried in that familiar peppermint and cologne scent that promised closeness, warmth and security. He pulled the man closer, embracing him tightly and, as if he was trying to hide himself, pressed his forehead to the slender neck and never wanted to leave it.

»I'm sorry... so, so sorry babe...«

Tsukishima didn't say a word. He never did, but his own slender hands found his way around Grimm's shoulders and they both just stood for a few moments, relishing everything about the other.

And then Tsukishima gently pulled away, just enough to lock his gaze with Grimm's azures: »One more time. And then it's over.«

His hand was gently caressing Grimm's blue locks, but quickly became slightly more urgent and as soon as the breathy words left his lips, Grimm was on them and tried to smother anything else that Tsukishima wanted to say with a scalding kiss.

He had heard it before, the dreadful _'one more time' _promise. What he realised however, was that Tsukishima had stayed, although he said it every time. There was something about their relationship, so dysfunctional and so non-conventional, but they somehow survived, and most of all, they still needed eachother. They needed eachother so badly that the heated kiss, they were indulging eachother in, was quickly given a run for his money, when Grimm's lips left the warm and soft haven of Tsukishima's and continued to leave the agressive red marks down the flawless fair skin of Tsukishima's neck.

»Mmm... Tsuki, is there...« his hands have found their way under the slightly shorter man's tight black t-shirt. »...any chance of your room being unoccupied?«

Even if Tsukishima had wanted to answer coherently, he downright couldn't, becouse Grimm's lips and searching tongue, that found its way back into Tsukishima's mouth, effectively erased any lucid thought the man might had. All he could do apparently was to cling to Grimm's shoulders as if he was holding on for his dear life and moan into the kiss, as his body fought for control that Grimm so effectively swiped from under his feet.

After few moments had passed, Grimm actually pulled away, awaiting for the answer. »Well, babe? What's it going to be?«

Tsukishima was breathing heavily and his wide opened amber eyes were locked to Grimm's lips, as if by moving away from his own, they insulted his whole existence. »If it is, we'll throw them out. Or...« those slender fingers grabbed the fabric of Grimm's vintage t-shirt and pulled him to a mere inch away from his own face, »I'll just jump you in front of them. They'll get the idea.«

* * *

They almost fell over when they stomped into Tsukishima's dorm room, hands all-over eachother, their lips still fiercely locked and tongues playing. Somewhere in between the agressive kisses, when Grimm's lips left Tsukishima's just to lash themselves on one of his earlobes, the black-haired man found the voice to state sternly: »Hanatarou, if you want to watch, I don't give a fuck...« the way Grimm sucked on the tender part of his skin just under his ear made him moan out loud, but then he found it in him to continue, »... but if you don't, _now_ would be a... s-shit, right there... good time to get the hell out...«

Grimm's hands already found their way into Tsukishima's pants and the man violently pressed himself against the blue-haired fiend, that was in no way affected by the wide-eyed and blushing company that was Tsukishima's roommate. The short boy apparently decided not to witness the live preview into something that should have been kept in privacy of four walls, and Grimm vaguely registered him slamming his laptop closed, as he practically ran out the room.

He really couldn't care less. His skin had slowly been burning under the Tsukishima's touches, as he was dragged to the all-too-small dorm bed.

»Take this off,« Tsukishima breathily whispered what sounded like a command, but was more like a plea for something otherworldly, something that Grimm knew exactly how to give. As his boyfriend sat on the edge of the bed and his fingers shakily fumbled with Grimm's pants button and zipper, he took the shirt off with one swift fluid motion. The azure orbs focused on his lower torso, where the other man's breath, now that he was sitting, tickled his lower abdomen and gently carressed the sensitive and over-heated skin. His muscles flexed due to his laboured breathing, which only increased as Tsukishima managed to unbutton his jeans, then pulled it down, leaving him naked and hard, barely restraining himself from moaning and whimpering his expectations out loud. The slender fingers of his boyfriend's pale hand encircled him and Grimm had to grab the thin shoulders of the seated man to steady himself.

»Come on, Tsuki...«

His boyfriend didn't have to be a mind-reader to know exactly what was on Grimm's mind, nor he seemed inclined to waste any time. With one swift lick up the whole length, Grimm was soon engulfed into the heat of Tsukishima's mouth, his tongue effectively driving him towards the release way too soon, as the black-haired man took him in as deep as he could. Swiftly falling into the rythm they both knew well, Grimm's brash and calloused fingers found their way into Tsukishima's soft hair and gripped it tightly. Then he started moving himself, keeping one hand on the slender shoulder for that little leverage he could manage to find.

The first few times, when they had been together and Grimm took the initiative, Tsukishima refused to let him control the act due to all the discomfort, since Grimm kind of lost himself in pleasure and became rather agressive. But now Tsukishima seemed even more hot and bothered, as he dropped both of his hands in his lap and let Grimm move in and out at his own pace, all the while trying to steady the faint tremor in his hands and undo his own tight stonewashed jeans.

»Fuck, you feel good...« Grimm swiftly threw his head back and breathed heavily, then locked their gazes again, his half-lidded eyes darkened to the colour of the stormy ocean. »C-Come on, suck harder...« Tsukishima shivered and groaned deeply, but obeyed and quickened the pace, the need in him raising to almost unbearable heights, as his own fingers started playing with himself and he continued to moan audibly while still letting Grimm drive himself into his mouth.

»Mmm,Tsuki... stop...« The fingers, calloused by endless hours of practice over the guitar strings, pulled at his scalp and Grimm removed himself out of the scorching haven of his lover's mouth.

»_Ugh_, Grimm, you really know how to pick the moment.« A slight frown on the other man's face was quickly erased when Grimm lowered himself and kissed him again, while his hands pulled on the tight shirt his boyfriend was still wearing. Pulling apart just for a second so that the fabric could be removed, Grimm eased himself on the bed, hovering over Tsukishima's shivering body and, with a swift motion, born from experience, removed the other man's jeans.

They lay naked, kissing passionately and trembling with want. At some point both their minds, so used to and by eachother, decided to work in unison as Tsukishima's hand grabbed a conveniently placed bottle of lube from the nightstand and pushed it into Grimm's hand just when Grimm decided to lift himself up and, grabbing the bottle with one hand and Tsukishima's upper arm with the other, rolled the man under him around.

Bending over and placing hot and needy kisses down his boyfriend's flawless pale back, the bottle cap popped open and Grimm's slick fingers found their way to the lustful and whimpering man's entrance. Probing gently, but skillfully, his index finger entered the soft insides without real resistance, when the man lying under him pulled one of his knees higher and made it easier for them both to continue the play they both desperately needed to take a part in once again.

»Mmm, Grimm, you know I need more...« The lips of Tsukishima were barely moving and his voice barely audible, but Grimm knew how to work his boyfriend's body like he knew the sound of his strings.

»How much more, Tsuki?« The second finger entered him and Tsukishima caught the soft dark-green fabric of the pillow cover between his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. »'ll of you.«

»What, dear?«

Grimm's fingers were now moving faster, probing deeper and Tsukishima's teeth let go of the fabric as he moaned desperately: »_Aah, Grimmjow..._ I want... all of you...«

Grimm's completely aroused state of mind usually made him a little impatient and he couldn't have been more glad to hear the words, so he was slightly surprised, when he heard himself whisper: »Nah, Tsuki. I think I'm going to play with you a little more.«

The man under him snorted. »Don't you dare.«

Chuckling, Grimm still kept on driving his fingers in and out of Tsukishima's body, searching for that famous spot that would make his boyfriend scream loud enough to make his neighbours move to another continent.

»AH! S-Shit, there... _more... please..._« The writhing body under him was shivering violently and the man's breathing was no longer just laboured. Every sigh, coming from that tentative mouth that Grimm had come to know so well, was loud and begging, as if the man's sanity depended solely on Grimm's will to give the man what he so desperately seemed to want.

_He needs me so much right now, just as much as I need him. I need him to stay close..._

Grimm removed his fingers and desperately grabbed the bottle of lube, which lay almost forgotten at his side. Entrapped in his own world of need he barely registered the hand of Tsukishima, rubbing his own eyes in frustration.

Sufficiently smeared with the clear unscented liquid, he lifted himself above Tsukishima's body and gently lay down on him, his own body following Tsukishima's position with one knee lifted slightly higher. He was so close, so close to entering his boyfriend again, once without the overwhelming and mind-numbing guilt that was sure to follow. Here's where he had belonged all along. His tattooed hand gently caressed Tsukishima's side and his fingers tenderly moved towards the flustered cheek, removing some stray locks of sweat-covered hair.

Then he used his other hand to position himself and pushed forward. »_I love you._«

He wasn't even sure his boyfriend registered the words as his whisper was lost in the loud moan and harsh panting. Grimm kept on pushing until he was fully inside Tsukishima as he knew, that the man's body usually became used to him fairly quickly. Then he stopped, not only for allowing the man under him a moment but because Tsukishima's eyes were still pressed shut so intensely, they teared up.

It took all the restrain in his body not to start moving agressively, but Grimm managed to stay still only for a moment more to gently trace his lover's wet eyelashes: »Babe, you alright?«

His boyfriend's eyelids fluttered open and he nodded urgently. »J-just move, _please baby..._«

»I love you, Tsuki.« The body under him went still and Grimm would probably notice the slight shadow of sadness over Tsukishima's face, if he didn't start to move and lose himself in the tight pleasure he knew so well and that felt so right, but mostly promised to banish all the paralysing fears that clutched Grimm's heart. He had lost himself in the warmth once again.

_Feels so right. _»I l-love you, _I love you_...«

He kept on repeating it like it was a child's prayer, like if he had recited the words enough, somewhere someone would actually believe him.

»Oh_ shit..._Come on Grimmjow, _f-faster..._« Tsukishima's erratic voice hurried him towards his own release, as he quickened the pace and listened to the breathy words of his boyfriend, his own panting becoming irregular as the blood in his veins raced towards the boiling point. His harsh fingers clutched around Tsukishima's, as the dark-haired man arched his back just enough to meet his movements. The blue orbs, previously so intensely fixated on that little part of his boyfriend's face, were now almost hidden behind the heavy lids and as he approached his release, Grimm leaned his forehead on the back of Tsukishima's head, relishing the scent of shampoo they both preferred. He was so close, it would take just a hint of a second to get him undone, but he wanted to feel Tsukishima throb in release first. So he let go one of the soft hands of his boyfriend and, seeing that the man's back was still lifted enough, reached under him and started stroking.

All the while he listened to the most beautiful sounds, a mix of harsh breathing and loud moaning that steadily increased in volume as he was driving Tsukishima towards the end. Finally he felt the other man's insides convulse in strong orgasm, his hand becoming wet and slick when Tsukishima spilled all-over him. It took him just another push or two to come undone himself, his body being left in a spasm so intense, the pain that mixed with pleasure was almost unbearable, before he relaxed and pressed himself over Tsukishima's hot and sweaty body.

»Hey...« Grimm gently stroked Tsukishima's soft hair and waited patiently for his boyfriend's breathing to ease. »You alright, Tsuki?«

His boyfriend was lying disturbingly still, if not counting the slight, barely noticeable tremble. Placing few gentle kisses on the pale slender shoulder, Grimm waited for his answer with slight unease.

»No.«

»_What_?« Grimm's eyes flew open, not so much because of the quiet word itself, but mostly because of the muted sniffle that accompanied it. »Hey, Tsuki, look at me... _Look at me_!«

Slight panic in his voice made Tsukishima turn his head a little and Grimm would have to be blind to miss the tears, falling down to the pillow, the wetness changing the colour of green to almost pitch-black. »What's wrong? !«

Although he had never, ever seen his boyfriend so distressed, Grimm began to get the idea and it sent very unpleasant shivers down his spine.

»Grimm... Sorry but... Get out.«

Someone must have spilled icy cold water all over Grimm's over-heated body because in an instant, all the air left his lungs and he froze in place, praying to all the gods in existence he heard him wrong.

_No, please, no..._ »W-Why?«

Tsukishima wriggled from underneath the blue-haired man, effectively making Grimm get up and putting some unnerving distance between them, as he pulled the covers over himself. Leaning against the wall, he looked so vulnerable, Grimm barely restrained himself to pull him into a tight embrace, but Tsukishima winced at every, even the smallest movement the now confused blue-haired man made.

Heavy tears were still falling down his cheeks, but he managed to steady his voice enough to say: »I said _'one more time'_, right?«

Slowly, a spark of understanding shone in Grimm's eyes as he paused in the middle of buttoning up his jeans. His head jerked towards the slender man, but he found no words to answer him.

_Exactly what you deserve. Filthy sluts run out of luck too... _

_Now what. Will you... beg?_

Wide-eyed and paralysed with fear, Grimm held on to the last thread of hope. »S-So.. it was just _this_? All there is to it?« He stopped fighting the now very audible tremble in his voice long ago. »W-What if... I can change... _plea-_«

»SHUT UP!« There was so much anger and frustration in Tsukishima's teary eyes that it left Grimm gaping, but silent. »Don't you dare! Don't you _dare_ insult us both with promises you _know _you can't keep! And _don't you DARE _swallow your pride right here and now for something we both know means _shit _to you!«

Something in Grimm snapped then. The numb feeling, that rose from his feet, spread like poison all-over his body and took hold of all of his life functions, first demand just being to obey and leave this place. So he picked up his remaining clothes, threw another empty and haunted look at his no-longer lover and, considering what had just happenned, closed the door behind him somewhat quietly.

* * *

He stumbled into the dorm, not knowing exacly how he came into the state he was in, he just knew he was drunk as never before. If he could drown all the pain and loneliness, he would. He tried, he tried as hell to kill the fears and emptiness in him. And would still be trying to put that obnoxious feelings out of their misery, if it wasn't for some _stupid shithead_ that told him the club closes at three o'clock in the morning.

_So it has to be somewhere around four now._

Not having the sligtest idea how he got from the _Gotei-_something to his dorm, he chuckled queasily to himself. He didn't care, he really couldn't give _less of a fuck_, he just wanted to lay down and be succumbed to sleep.

And, if he would somehow manage, sleep over another century. Then wake up and be the person he so much wanted to be. A steady and reliable man, someone the people could lean on and trust. Someone who was worthy of it every _fucking _day of his existence, not being the _screwed up _individual that he was now, struggling through every day to stay safe, to stay normal, to stay _faithful._ The things that come naturally to most people.

But no, he wasn't normal. There had to be something wired wrong in this _fucked up _brain of his, something that made him struggle with thousands of questions, the million-dollar one being just how the hell people function without someone at their side to make them sane, to make them a better person.

He didn't know, how to do it on his own. There was so much doubt in him, which was an achievement in itself, seeing that most of the time people around him spent praising him. He had it all, the looks, the smarts, the talents... and yet a small image was clawing around his mind, the idea of people lying. Of all the lies he told himself, he should have known better. He should have a damn doctorate from recognizing the stretched truths, but he couldn't . It was just easier to believe.

_Believe. In anyone, anything but himself._

Realising that he had been standing in front of his dorm room like a statue for some time now, he tried to open it as quietly as he could. Naturally, he bumped into them obnoxiously, but managed to enter the small space, only to realise that his roommate was still up.  
Turning away from his computer, Ichigo removed his reading glasses, then took a better look at the blue-haired mess.

His eyes shot open wide at what he saw. »What the hell...?«

Grimm threw himself on the bed, not having it in him to at least take his combat boots off. »N'thin. Just sleepin'.«

»Grimm, what did you do to yourself? !«

The last thing Ichigo expected from the blue-haired fiend was that the previous slurry words of incoherent speech would turn into laughter.

»N'thin. Fucked you, my boy left me.« _Just tears of laughter, just that. Nothing to see._

»_What?_«

Grimm was already half asleep, if only he could keep those traitorous tears from falling and manage not to sniffle in front of his roommate, everything would be just peachy.

But he couldn't. And Ichigo apparently saw it, since the boy stood up from behind his desk and approached the bed.

»You heard me. I fucked up. Again. With _you_.« He managed to laugh again. »_Buuut_. Don't feel bad now, if it wasn't _you_, it would be somebody else. I'm just fucked... ha ha ha... like that...«

»_Jesus Christ_.«

»Nope, I didn't do _him _yet. But I probably would, since I apparently have no taste what-so-fucking-ever.«

Ichigo winced. »If you're gonna be an ass... well, whatever.«

»Ichi?«

Ichigo dwelled on the idea of ignoring the drunk mess for a moment, but decided to let his good and naive nature win again. »Yeah.«

»Sorry.«

The red-haired boy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation: »Sure.« Then Grimm shifted a little on the bed, so Ichigo could now take a better look at his blue-haired roommate's face. At first glance it seemed normal, but Ichigo was standing too close to miss one wet trail of tears down his roommate's handsome face. It was so unusual for the lively man to be slumbered under so much sadness, so unnatural it made his own heart ache. So he sat on the edge of the bed, nudging Grimm to turn towards him.

»Come here, you newbie-mess.« He put an arm around Grimm's shoulders and pulled him closer, so that the blue mane, even messier than usual, was resting on his chest. He couldn't tell if Grimm was still conscious or not, but his hands found their way around Ichigo's torso and clutched to him as if holding on to the last and slowly but steadily thinning thread of sanity.

* * *

_He, he... made one cry already. Few more to go. Thank you so much for reading.  
_

_*I know it's not really post mortem. Just randomness...  
_


End file.
